Uma viajem que muda a vida
by Fabrevans HCR
Summary: Olá, esta historia fala sobre Fabrevans um dos meus casais preferidos. Espero que gostem :)
1. Chapter 1

Estávamos no último ano do secundário, nos últimos dois dias. Eu a Rachel, o Finn e o Kurt estávamos a espera das cartas da universidade, para ver se entravamos ou não. O Finn candidatou-se a uma escola de teatro em Nova York e eu, a Rachel, e o Kurt candidatamo-nos a NYADA, embora o meu sonho e a minha escola de eleição seja Yale, mas não sei como a Rachel e o Kurt convenceram-me a mandar uma carta para a NYADA, mas o que eles não sabem e que eu mandei também para Yale, só pelo sim e pelo não.

Ouvi o meu telemóvel tocar e reparei que era uma mensagem da Rachel.

_Vem ter comigo a sala de coro, por favor e urgente. Bj. Rachel_

Fui para a sala de coro e reparei que o Finn, a Brittany e a Santana também lá estavam.

"O que é que se passa aqui, alguma intervenção ou algo do género? Espera não, não pode se uma intervenção sem o Kurt e o Blaine."

"Não, não e uma intervenção," -disse a Rachel- "eu chamei-vos aqui porque…."

"… Porque…"

"…porque vamos acabar o secundário daqui a dois dias" – disse a Rachel quase a chorar - "e amanha ou depois de amanha as quartas de admissão para as escolas vão chegar, e eu e o Finn, gostávamos que nos encontremos todos aqui, esta sala e abrimo-las juntos."

" Por mim tudo bem"- disse a Brit.

"E por ti Quinn? E eu sei que querias de certeza abrir a carta ao pé da tua mãe do seu pai, principalmente agora que seus pais se reconciliaram, mas nos também somos família"

" Claro que eu abro a minha carta convosco, mas eu agora gostava é de pensar, onde e que vamos passar as nossas ferias de verão, são 3 meses sem os nossos pais, não e que eu e a Santana não estejamos habituadas!" – Disse eu, com um sorriso na cara

" Eu própria não diria melhor" – Disse a Santana - "Por mim para não nos cansarmos de estar no mesmo sítio acho que devemos estar um mês em cada cidade, o que acham?

"Acho que nunca tiveste uma ideia melhor S."- disse eu com ar de gozo.

"Também acho que é uma ótima ideia, Santana, e eu e a Rachel até já tínhamos falado nessa possibilidade, afinal acho que o mealheiro que fizemos durante um ano inteiro chega e sobra."

"Acho que tens razão, Finn. Afinal nos prometemos por um euro todos os dias nos seus mealheiros, mas só tenho uma pergunta, como e que vamos fazer para levar 7 pessoas dentro de um carro de 5 lugares?"

" Bem me parecia que estava a esquecer-me de vos dizer alguma coisa, o Kurt e o Blaine não podem ir, mas não sei porque eles não me quiseram dar pormenores."

"Ai não então já vos conto se eles vêm ou não"- peguei no telemóvel e liguei para o Kurt, mas ele não atendeu por isso liguei ao Blaine.

# CHAMADA ON#

" Estou!"

"Estou, estou, sabes onde estou e tu não estas?"- disse eu irritada

"Sabes que não estas a fazer sentido não sabes?"

" Não preciso de fazer sentido, só preciso de saber porque é que tu e o Kurt, não vêm passar as férias connosco! Se for por causa de teres de aturar a Rachel a cantar a viajem toda até ao nosso destino ainda não definido, eu e a Santana drogamo-la e pomo-la no porta bagagens para não a ouvirmos a ressonar como um porco a morrer."

"Isso era muito amável da tua parte, mas não e isso."- Disse o Blaine depois de se rir.

"Onde e que vocês estão?"

"Na sala de coro."

" Ok eu e o Kurt vamos para ai, esperem só 10 minutos"

"Então, porque e que eles não vão?"-disse a Rachel com um ar preocupado.

"Não sei o Blaine disse que vinham para cá dentro de 10 minutos"

Enquanto o Blaine e o Kurt não vinham, nós fomos fazendo sugestões onde ir nas férias, como já tínhamos aceitado a ideia da Santana só faltava os lugares, mas praticamente todos queriam ir a lugares diferentes, então mudamos de táctica.

"E se nós jogássemos a roleta russa, assim o ultimo decidia o primeiro lugar onde nós ficávamos"

"Claro, Brit, como e que nós não nos lembramos disso, ha espera já sei porquê, porque se calhar MORRIAMOS E SÓ UM E QUE SUBREVIVIA E DEPOIS IA SÓ UM DE FERIAS ENQUANTO OS OUTROS ESTAVAM A SER ENTERRADOS"

"Hey não fales com ela assim anão, pelo menos a Brit, está a tentar encontrar uma solução, e se nos fizéssemos o jogo a roleta russa, podias apostar que eu fazia batota e tu e que morrias" – disse a Santana super irritada.

"ALELUIA, estava a ver que vocês tinham morrido"

"És sempre tão simpática Santana, ainda não sei como é que ainda não te deram o premio de miss simpatia"

"Ok, parou imediatamente, agora podes dizer-nos o porque de não ires connosco na viajem?" – Disse a Rachel irritada mas ao mesmo tempo preocupada "Já que não disseste ao telefone, quando estavas a falar com a Quinn!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Então Kurt porque é que não vais, connosco?"

"Uma das razões é que o Blaine não está no seu último ano, só para o ano é que ele é finalista"

"Para já com essa desculpa Lady Hummel, a Brittany também vai chumbar, e ela vai connosco na viajem" – disse a latina irritada.

"A Britanny vai chumbar?!"- Disse Kurt com espanto.

"Sim, claro, também não e preciso ser um génio para perceber isso, afinal ela tinha uma média de 0.0"

"Sim também tens razão " disse Kurt "mas pronto eu não queria dizer mas a verdadeira razão e que… as cartas da NYADA já saíram"

Quando o Kurt disse que as cartas da NYADA já tinham saído parecia que tinha caído uma bomba atómica, na sala de coro, eu e a Rachel olhamos uma para a outra. Ela instintivamente abraçou o Finn, e eu podia jurar que os olhos do Finn iam saltar naquele preciso momento com a força que a Rachel estava-lhe a fazer. A Santana e a Brittany sem pensar vieram para ao pé de mim e abraçaram-me.

A sala ficou num silêncio horrível, até mesmo insuportável. Mas foi quebrado pela Rachel.

"E então Kurt o que é que tem, as cartas tinham de vir mais cedo ou mais tarde."

"Eu abri a carta"

"E o que e que ela dizia?"

"Eu, não fui aceite na NYADA, pediram-me para tentar outra vez em Dezembro" Disse Kurt quase a chorar.

Ficou tudo em silêncio outra vez, eu aproximei-me do Kurt e abracei-lhe "Vai correr tudo bem tu és super talentoso e vais ver, tu em Dezembro vais lá fazes outra vez a candidatura alcanças uma nota super alta e partes-lhe a cara toda com o teu talento."

"Hahaha, Obrigada Quinnie és uma querida."

"Eu sei que sou :D "

" E vocês já receberam as vossas?"

" Quer nos soubéssemos não!" disse a Rachel

"Mas ainda não percebi, o que e que as ferias têm a ver com a NYADA?"

"Tem de se pagar para se voltar a candidatar e por acaso é a quantia que eu poupei para as férias. Percebes-te Santana?"

"Desculpem-nos mas nos temos de ir para o treino da claque, Amanha falamos melhor e já agora abrimos as cartas" – disse eu com um sorriso forçado.

Eu, a Brit. e a Santana saímos da sala de coro e fomos andando até ao campo.

O resto do dia passou devagar, devagar demais para o meu gosto.

A Brit. ia dormir a nossa casa. (minha e da Santana ( nos partilhamos a casa))

Falamos sobre eu pagar a viajem do Kurt, mas era impossível porque os meus pais podiam ser ricos mas já iam ter muita despesa com a nossa viajem, e com a deles ao Dubai, afinal hoje vieram trazer á minha porta um dos carros que era para ser meu (um Lamborghini amarelo descapotável de 2014 do mês de Junho saído direitinho do stand) com o depósito cheio de combustível e com um cartão de crédito que deduzi que era para encher o depósito. Mas depois do acidente resolvi tirar outra vez a carta quando estiver em New York para me sentir mais segura.

Os vizinhos começaram logo a fofocar sobre o que é que fazia uma bomba daquela estacionada no meu jardim, os homens vinham com muito cuidado ver o carro, e quando eu pedi a um dele para me guardar o carro na garagem quase desmaiaram. Pareciam umas adolescentes depois de verem o seu ídolo.

"O Kurt pode não ir connosco, mas nos vamos e precisamos de fazer as malas, por isso quem me ajuda a fazer a minha?"-disse a latina - "Posso não ter muita coisa mas quero levar o mais possível"

"Eu ajudo-te se vocês me ajudarem nas minhas." " e Santi não podes levar mais que duas malas, o carro e grande mas não é nenhuma carrinha" – disse eu a rir.

Ficamos a noite toda a fazer as malas, porque vamos ser sinceras nos queríamos levar muitas coisas e não tínhamos muito espaço. Já era uma da manha e no dia seguinte ainda tinha-mos escola por isso fomos dormir.

Nos acordamos e já era nove e meia e eu comecei a entrar em parafuso, estávamos atrasadas para as aulas e o pior e que não era uma aula normal era o treino da claque.

"Santi, Santi, acorda, acorda estamos atrasadas"

"Ai Q. que se lixe e o penúltimo dia de aulas, volta para a cama."

"Tu não te lembras que hoje a Sue marcou uma aula para esta hora pois não?"

"O QUE? Estas a gozar não estas, o que e que ainda estas aqui a fazer já devias estar lá em baixo"

"Olha quem fala, vamos, acorda a Brit."

Nos arranjamo-nos a pressa e fomos logo para a escola. E com a pressa eu esqueci-me ver se a carta da NYADA já tinha chegado ou não.

* * *

Olá, desculpem este capitulo ter sido posto e tirado muitas vezes e que eu não me estava a entender com o site, mas agora já sei melhor como e que ele trabalha.

Aceito comentários tanto positivos como negativos, porque ambos me ajudam a crescer.

Eu em principio não devo demorar a por o próximo capitulo, eu já o escrevi e o revi mas acho que vou fazer umas pequenas alterações.

Obrigada por lerem e Bj. :* 3

P.S) O assunto sobre a NYADA não sei se é verdade mas acho que não, isto e tudo fictício.


	3. Chapter 3

Nos chegamos à escola bastante atrasadas mas fomos à mesma ao treino que a Sue tinha marcado.

"Desculpe o atraso" – dissemos as três ao mesmo tempo.

A Sue nem se deu ao trabalho de nos dizer alguma coisa, mas mandou-nos um olhar que era capaz de matar alguém.

"Foda-se"

" O que foi Q.?"- perguntou a latina.

"Esqueci-me de ver se a porra da carta já chegou, ou não."

"Não achas que estas a dar muita importância a uma carta, já pareces aquelas namoradas que não recebem uma mensagem do namorado há cinco minutos."

"Desculpa se estou a dar muita importância ao meu futuro! E já agora não me fales em namorados, ok?!"

"Calma flor, estava só a brincar contigo, eu sei como isto é importante para ti, e ok acabou-se a conversa dos namorados" – disse a Santana a rir-se.

Quando o treino acabou, nos fomos falar com a Sue para sabermos se tínhamos perdido alguma coisa de interessante mas ela recusou falar connosco.

Já era hora de almoço por isso eu fui para o refeitório e encontrei lá a Rachel e o Finn. Estavam agarrados um ao outro como tivessem super cola. "Que nojo" disse eu baixinho, mas lá no fundo queria estar na pele da Rachel, afinal ela tinha um namorado atencioso que queria saber dela ou contrario de mim que… NÃO QUINN FABRAY TU NÃO VAIS COMEÇAR A COMPARA A TUA VIDA AMOROSA COM A DOS OUTROS.

"Posso?!"

"Claro Quinn, senta-te" disse a morena "eu e o Finn estivemos a falar sobre a viajem e sobre a opção de pagarmos a viajem ao Kurt, mas nos não podemos mesmo nos temos o nosso dinheiro contado ate ao último tostão"- disse a Rachel com um ar deprimente o suficiente para eu pegar na minha faca que estava no tabuleiro e começar a cortar-me.

"Pois, acontece o mesmo comigo, com a Santana e com a Britanny, não temos mesmo mais dinheiro. Há Finn tenho uma surpresa para ti"

"Para mim?!" – disse o Finn com um ar espantado

"Sim, para ti. O que é que me dizes de conduzir um Lamborghini nas nossas férias?" disse eu com um sorriso na cara.

"Estas a brincar não estas, só podes estar a brincar, eu a conduzir um Lamborghini nas nossas férias, isto deve ser para os apanhados só pode."

"Queres ou, não queres?"

"Sim, claro que quero isso nem se pergunta" disse o Finn eufórico

"Então Quinn troces-te a tua carta?" disse a Rachel com um ar desanimado.

"Não Rach desculpa. Eu, a Brit e a Santana adormecemos, e saímos tão à pressa de casa que eu esqueci-me de ver a caixa do correio."

"Não faz mal abrimos à tarde ou amanha"

Deu o toque de entrada e o Finn foi para a aula mas eu e a Rachel não tínhamos aulas a essa hora pois isso, fomos para o pátio conversar.

"Quinn.."

"Sim Rachel…"

"…Tenho medo" disse a morena com um ar desolado e preocupado.

"Do que?"

"E se eu não entrei na NYADA, eu não tenho outra opção, eu… eu não mandei mais nenhuma carta, eu estava tão confiante que ia entrar que, não mandei a minha candidatura a mais nenhuma universidade, e se eu não for escolhida, afinal não escolheram o Kurt. Se o não escolheram porque e que ao de me escolher." Disse a Rachel a lacrimejar.

"Rachel Berry, tu pára já ai esse teu discurso parvo e sem razão, lá por o Kurt não ter entrado não quer dizer que tu não entres, tu sabes disso não sabes? E alem disso eu avisei-te que era melhor teres mais um opção mas tu não me deste ouvidos não foi, mas agora também não vais estar a chorar pelo leite derramado pois não?"

"Mas.."

"Não há mas, nem meio mas, e acabou-se a conversa antes que eu me chateie percebeste?

"Ok, tu tens razão. Hoje a Rachel Berry não vai ficar desanimada com nada e vou ter sempre com um sorriso na cara" disse a Rachel um bocado mais animada

"Ainda bem, então tu já pensaste onde e que queres ir nas ferias?"

"Não, há tantos sítios onde eu gostava de ir. E tu queres ir onde?"

"Honestamente eu quero ir a Nashville." Disse eu com um sorriso enorme na cara, mas ao ver a reação da Rachel o meu sorriso começou a desvanecer.

"Nashville, porque?"- disse a Rachel quase como fosse a pior cidade do mundo, não pior do universo.

"Bem há varias razões mas a que e realmente importante é que… os Hot Chelle Rae vão acabar a sua turnê em Nashville, e eu amava ir velos. E eu bem sei que tu gostas deles, ouço-te a cantarolar as suas músicas. Vá lá, vá lá, vá lá quando formos a votação vota também em Nashville. Eu quero conhecer o meu Nash. Disse eu fazer beicinho.

A Rachel ainda não tinha dito uma única palavra depois e durante o meu discurso, e foi ai que eu comecei a ficar preocupada. E foi passados um dois minutos que a Rachel parece ter "digerido", o meu discurso e começou aos berros feita loca, pior de que uma, uma, uma maluca.

"OMG, OMG, OMG, não pode ser eles vão acabar a tour em Nashville OMG, o meu Ryan não pode ser, OMG eu quero ir velos. Claro que eu vou votar em Nashville. OMG vai ser um sonho.

OK! Eu não sei o que se passa com esta miúda ela começa aos berros no meio do nada passado quase 2 horas que eu dizer as coisas e agora começa ai a berrar feita parva. E eu não sei como mas eu também comecei a gritar e a escola toda começa a olhar para nós, com um ar de preocupados. Eu nem sabia que ela era assim tão fã deles, mas assim fico mais feliz. Quando nós nos acalmamos fomos tranquilamente para a nossa aula de literatura e ai o tempo passou que nem um caracol.

**DIA DA ENTREGA DOS DIPLOMAS (ULTIMO DIA DE ESCOLA)**

"SANTANA onde e que esta os meus sapatos pretos" disse eu capaz de matar alguém "É melhor não os estar a usa-los, se não eu juro por Deus que te mato."

"Calma mulher eu arrumei-os na sapateira, estas muito irritada loirinha."

" Não é irritação é nervosismo, agora se me das licença vou-me calçar."

"Nervosismo do que?"

"Do que é que tu achas? Se calhar e o que está na carta não achas eu posso não entrar, e se não entrar já estou a ver o meu pai a dizer-me "estas a ver Quinn eu avisei-te" e eu não quero que isso aconteça eu quero entrar percebeste eu quero ter um futuro."

"Quinnie vamos sentar-nos e vamos conversar" disse a Santana "Eu disse-te para te sentares"

As vezes odeio-a, ok nos somos as melhores amigas e ela veio de Nova York para Ohio para estar comigo mas as vezes penso que seria melhor enterra-la no quintal para não demitir certas coisas para ela.

"O que é que se passa?"

"Nada, só estou nervosa" disse eu com a maior calma possível

"Eu não vou sair daqui até tu me dizeres o que e que se passa."

"Ótimo, então tu ficas aqui e eu vou sair" disse com um sorriso de gozo, porque eu sabia perfeitamente onde esta conversa ia parar, e isto ia dar merda e da grande.

"Não estou a brincar, nos vamos ficar aqui nem que tenhamos de faltar à graduação, por isso é melhor dizeres-me o que é que se passa."

* * *

Olá pessoal, antes de mais eu quero pedir desculpa se este capitulo tiver algum erro de gramática ou de vocabulário, e que o meu corretor de erros não está a funcionar muito bem.

Espero que gostem deste novo capitulo, eu continuo a achar que eles estão muito pequenos (pelos vistos não consigo fazer maiores), mas eu costumo parar onde faz mais sentido.

Eu vou demorar a por o quarto capitulo porque esta semana vou estar muito ocupada a não fazer nada (LOL), mas eu prometo que quando que segunda ponho logo, eu só preciso de acabar-lo (está 95% concluído( e sim está a ficar maior que este)) e de o rever.

BJ. Fabrevans HCR :*


	4. Chapter 4

Simplesmente já me estava a enervar com a Santana, ela tem de perceber se eu não quero falar ela não me pode obrigar, mesmo que isso me faça bem. Só me dá vontade de manda-la à merda, mas como eu sou uma pessoa educada penso duas vezes antes de dizer alguma coisa, porque pode-se dar um raro caso de me arrepender.

"Estou a espera" disse a Santana

Eu sabia que ela não ia ceder facilmente, mas eu também não, "Então ainda bem que estas sentada."

"Lucy Quinn Fabray tu importaste de me dizer o que é que se passa, é que estou a ficar um bocado cansada"

"Ainda bem, e sim por acaso importo-me." Disse eu

"É assim Quinn acho que já somos um bocadinho crescidas para estar a jogar a este jogo não achas?"

"Não podia estar mais de acordo, por isso vamos parar com isto."

"Ainda bem que temos a mesma opinião, então se não te importas conta-me o que é que se passa de uma vez."

"Foda-se Santana já te disse que não passa nada" disse eu quase a gritar

"Mas eu não acredito e até me dares uma resposta convincente eu não te paro de te chatear." Disse a Santana com um ar autoritário.

"Vá lá Santana, nos já estamos nisto à quase meia hora."

"E se for preciso eu fico mais meia hora," ela fez uma breve pausa "Quinnie eu adoro-te, eu amo-te, nos somos as melhores amigas e tu és como uma irmã mais nova para mim, por isso não estou a ver qual e o problema em contares-me as coisas, sabes que podes sempre contar comigo" disse a latina com um tom amável o suficiente para me fazer sentir melhor.

"Eu, eu , eu simplesmente tenho… tenho medo ok!" disse com um ar melancólico

Estava a começar a ver as coisas nubladas e sabia perfeitamente que era uma questão de tempo para começar a chorar.

"Mas tu tens medo do que?" Disse a Santana com um ar preocupado.

"De tudo Santana."

"Eu não estou a perceber nada do que estar ai a falar, importas-te de te explicar."

A Santana levantou-se do sofá e foi buscar uma cadeira e pô-la a minha frente e sentou-se nela. Eu estava sentada no sofá com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos com a cabeça baixa e o cabelo a fazer uma espécie de cortina a cobrir o meu rosto. A morena apertou-me as mãos e moldo-as nas minhas em forma de concha.

"Vai correr tudo bem Quinnie, tu vais entrar na NYADA e também vais receber uma resposta positiva em Yale, sim eu sei que mandas-te a tua candidatura para Yale, a mim tu não me enganas." Disse a Santana com um sorriso na cara que também me fez soltar um sorriso tímido "Mas escolhas o que escolheres vais ficar feliz, e eu vou apoiar-te, mas eu sei que em New York ou em New Haven vais encontrar um rapaz que te adore, que te vai amar com os teus defeitos e tudo, e vamos admitir isso é oque não te falta" eu nem disse nada em relação a esta provocação mas ela esta a pedi-las "por isso não ponhas mais macaquinhos nessa tua cabecinha linda ok?!"

"Ok, tu tens razão. E já agora como e que sabias o que e que eu tinha na cabeça?"

"Por amor de Deus Q. eu conheço-te à 14 anos, acho que já sei o que se passa nessa cabecinha maluca não acha?"

Vaca de merda.

"Agora eu vou-me calçar e nos temos de ir embora porque combinamos ir almoçar com o pessoal todo." Disse eu com um ar muito mais animado e a limpar umas lagrimas que tinham caído durante o discurso da Santana.

"Ok, faça favor, minha alteza"

Eu finalmente calcei os meus sapatos pretos (uns All Stars). Mas percebi que estava muito formal, e resolvi mudar de roupa. Fui vestir uns calções que a Santana tinha me comprado, e vi que por um bocadinho não se via as badanas do meu rabo, aposto que ela fez de prepósito, e vesti um top. Fui refazer a pouca maquilhagem que tinha posto, voltei a por rímel, lápis para os olhos e um pouco de batom protetor de lábios da Baby Lips.

"Tanto tempo Fabray" disse a Santana com um ar zangado "OK! Fabray se isso e para me levares para a cama, iria resultar se eu não tivesse namorada."

"A serio! -.- Quando visto alguma coisa mais "atrevida" reclamas, quando visto uma coisa mais formal reclamas, acho que vou começar a fazer nudismo."

"Acho que quase todas as pessoas iam gostar, mas não loirinha estás linda acredita."

"Vamos? Acho que já estamos um bocado atrasadas."

"Podemos sempre ir no Lamborghini."

"É que nem te ponhas com ideias, quando eu puser aquele carro nas tuas mãos eu devo estar drogada, mas visto que não estou… vamos de táxi."

"Desmancha-prazeres."

"Eu sei" disse eu a rir.

Apanhamos um táxi, e fomos para o restaurante que tínhamos combinado encontrarmo-nos, e incrivelmente que pareça não era o Breadstix, entramos e estavam todos lá dentro (o Finn, a Rachel, o Blaine, o Kurt, a Brit., o Mike, a Tina e pelo mal dos meus pecados o Puck) eu sentei-me ao pé do Mike, e a Santana sentou-se à minha direita para me separar do Puck, porque eu juro que se ele me mandar-me alguma boca ou tentasse alguma coisa eu armava-me em serial kiler e arrancava-lhe os tomates.

"Reparas-te quando tu entras-te?" Disse o Mike

Eu e o Mike tínhamos uma amizade especial, ele era como fosse o meu irmão mais velho, nunca olhou para mim como os outros rapazes. E eu fiquei super triste quando soube que ele não podia ir connosco na viajem.

"Reparar no que?"

Ele passou um braço por traz de e agarrou-me o ombro e disse-me uma coisa ao ouvido, eu via a Tina a agir normalmente, acho que ela finalmente percebeu que não tem de ter ciúmes meus, porque não tenho ideia de lhe roubar o seu "homem".

"Acho que tas a exagerar, não achas."

"Eu bem vi." Disse o asiático "Levanta-te e vai a casa de banho ou ao bar e vê."

E levantei-me e fui a casa de banho, e juntou-se o útil ao agradável porque precisava mesmo estava bastante aflito. Quando sai da casa de banho é que vi que o Mike tinha razão, os homens quase todos estavam a olhar para mim a querer-me "comer" até parece que nunca tinham visto um rabo de saias. Deu-me vontade de gritar "nunca viram" para ver se eles paravam de olhar mas o mais provável é isso fazer o efeito contrario. Por isso mantive-me calma e fui para a mesa.

"Ok, tu tens razão! Mas que nojo uma pessoa já não se pode vestir como se quer sem ter um bando de gajos a babarem-se perante uma pessoa."

"É vergonhoso eu sei."

Tivemos um almoço tranquilo, tirando o facto de termos sido interrompidos pelo menos umas três vezes pela empregada a dizer que uns rapazes tinham mandado uma bebida para mim, obviamente eu não fui parva o suficiente para dizer que "não" e aceitei-as. Depois de comermos e de pagarmos a conta fomos para minha casa ver um filme, até fazer tempo para ser horas da graduação.

**17.00 **

Estávamos todos na escola com as fardas vestidas. Os meus pais estavam lá a ver-me e obviamente que a minha irmã não estava lá mas isso não me faz a mínima diferença, até agradeço. Começaram-nos a chamar um a um. Foi um momento bonito. Mas não vos vou contar para não vos por a seca.

**19.00 **

Quando eu entrei na sala de coro vi que o Kurt, o Finn e a Rachel e o Blaine já estavam lá tal como prometemos. A Santana estava a falar com a mãe dela juntamente com a Brittany em relação ao seu futuro por isso é que ela não pode vir, mas eu compreendo.

"É agora!" disse eu.

"Ponham as cartas neste banco, por favor." Disse a Rachel

"Bem quem é que é o primeiro?" Perguntou o Finn com um ar nervoso.

Nem eu nem a Rachel dissemos que queríamos abrir por isso o Finn foi em frente e abriu-a.

"Então entraste?" disse a Rachel

"Não." Disse o Finn chocado

Nos fomos todos ter com ele, dissemos palavras de apoio e tudo mais e pudesse dizer que ficou "normal".

"Abram vocês agora" disse o Finn

Eu e a Rachel olhamos uma para a outra e ela fez-me sinal para ela abrir primeiro. Ela abri-o o envelope com cuidado para não rasgar a carta. Eu imagino o que é ela pode estar a pensar, deve quase a ter um ataque cardíaco.

"OMG eu entrei, eu entrei" disse a Rachel histericamente, ela nem pensou que estava a "magoar" o seu namorado e o Kurt.

Todos nos demos-lhe os parabéns por ter entrado. Agora era a minha vez, eles já sabiam que eu tinha concorrido a Yale eu decidi contar-lhes antes de aparecer na sala de coro com dois envelopes, e eles perceberam e por muito espanto até ralharam comigo por não lhes ter contado. Já tinha o envelope que continha a carta com a resposta de Yale, estava quase a ter um ataque cardíaco mas espirei três vezes e abri o envelope. Vi montes de letras e não era só uma folha com montes de frases. Eu li o conteúdo da carta o mais depressa possível porque afinal eram três folhas. Comecei a ler em voz alta "Nos ficamos impressionados com a sua media escolar de 18.8 e não querer seguir uma área mais segura para o seu futuro… a menina Lucy Quinn Fabray foi aceite na prestigiada escola Yale em New Haven" Ok já tinha entrado na escola dos meus sonhos, eu estava eufórica por dentro e por fora comecei a sorrir… eu nem tenho palavras para descrever "Por favor de resposta se pode frequentar a escola até dia 25 de Agosto". Ok tenho até dia 25 de Agosto para me decidir se entrar também em NYADA.

Alcancei o envelope que continha a carta com a resposta da NYADA, desta vez era so uma folha como a da Rachel.

"Vai logo para o 4º parágrafo o resto não interessa." Disse a Rachel tão ou mais nervosa que eu.

"Ok, espera." Disse eu com o coração aos pulos.

Fui para o 4º paragrafo como a Rachel disse e… "Eu entrei, eu entrei, OMG eu entrei." Eu nem queria acreditar, os meus sonhos estavam a concretizar-se um a um. Obviamente que precisava de escolher a qual das escolas eu ia mas acho que o mais difícil já passou.

**20.00h**

Fui jantar com os meus pais e digamos que acho que não é nada de interessante. Estivemos a falar do meu futuro e da insistência do meu pai para eu seguir medicina tal como ele. A minha sorte e que a minha mãe não quer que eu também tire direito. Sinceramente acho que o meu pai nunca foi tão chato para a cabra da minha irmã, afinal ela é a menina da mama.


	5. Chapter 5

**13.00 (sábado, minha casa) **

Puta de merda- pensou a Santana

"Não, não e não, quantas vezes e preciso dizer que não. Eu não vou a Nashville, e é impossível ter calhado essa pasmaceira de terra, não vou e ponto final."

"Santi, não sejas assim, isto é a sorte, afinal foi assim que tu disseste que seria mais justo fazer as coisas, e não é agora que calhou um destino que não foi o que tu escolheste que nos não vamos, lembra-te regras do jogo." Disse eu a gozar com ela, porque sabia exatamente que eu ó disser aquilo ela ia ficar ainda mais irritada.

Nos aceitamos a ideia da Santana de escolher o destino das nossas férias, que iam já começar amanha, e era o seguinte: cada um escrevia num papelinho o nome da cidade que queria ir nas férias de verão e ponha dentro de um chapéu ou de um saco (nos escolhemos um chapéu). Quando todos os papéis (5) estivessem lá dentro nos pedíamos ao Kurt ou ao Blaine (eles, a Brittany, a Rachel e o Finn estavam a almoçar na minha casa) para os tirar de dentro do chapéu.

A Rachel, tal como prometeu votou em Nashville, e eu fiquei super feliz, assim tínhamos mais hipóteses de "ganhar".

"E Nashville não e nenhuma pasmaceira de cidade, e por acaso uma cidade muito bonita santana." –disse Rachel.

"Claro isso e o polo norte são o sítio mais interessante para visitar" disse a latina cheia de sarcasmos.

"Santana, é assim… saiu Nashville nos vamos a Nashville e ponto final, e tu vais ver que te vais divertir." Disse eu.

"Isto deve ser tudo por causa daquela banda que tu gostas. Como é que se chamam os Hot Rae Chelle?"

"Não, Santi! São os Hot Chelle Rae e sim eles vão acabar a sua turnê lá e nos vamos velos. Pelo menos eu e a Rache." Sinceramente eu não queria saber patavina da opinião da cabra da Santana, eu estava contente de mais, afinal ia ver os meus ídolos… e o meu Nash.

Já tínhamos um destino agora só faltava dois. Pedimos ao Blaine para misturar os papéis outra vez e para o Kurt tira-los.

Os destinos que nos calharam foram: Los Angeles e Flórida.

"Ok pessoal, já temos os nossos destinos e eu não quero ouvir ninguém a resmungar perceberam?" –disse eu. "Agora temos de decidir onde é que vamos primeiro, Nashville fica para ultimo porque o concerto dos Hot é só em Setembro."

"Ok, Quinn, já sabemos, podíamos ir primeiro à Califórnia, depois para Florida e depois… para Nashville."- disse a latina.

**18.00 (Sábado, minha casa)**

Eu e a Santana estávamos a acabar de fazer as nossas malas para as nossas férias, e surpreendentemente tanto eu como a Santana só precisa-mos de uma mala para as nossas roupas e o nosso necessaire. Obviamente que eu comprei a maior mala de viagem que encontrei, mas… a regra era uma mala por cada pessoa logo não estou a fazer batota.

"Quinn!?"

"Sim, Santana."

"Tenho uma pergunta."

"Chuta."

"O nosso primeiro destino e a Califórnia, certo?" eu abanei a cabeça afirmativamente e fiz sinal para continuar "então tu não achas que é um bocado longe para ir da qui até à Califórnia de carro? Afinal e uma distância de 3642 km que é mais ou menos 34 horas e 40 minutos de viajem. Isto sem falar que depois tínhamos de ir da Califórnia até a Florida que se não me engano e mais ou menos o mesmo tempo."

"Eu acho que prefiro passar três dias na estrada do que depois ter de alugar um carro nos lugares onde vamos, e acho que o Finn não se vai importar em guiar e além disso nos vamos levar uma tenda com dois quartos para pararmos em alguns lugares antes de chegarmos aos nossos destinos." Disse eu a latina que só para variar já me estava a irritar.

"O QUE? Não eu não posso ter ouvido bem, aquela morsa de nome Finn é que vai ser o nosso motorista?" Exclamou a latina chateada "Porque é que ele pode conduzir o Lamborghini e eu não?"

"Foda-se Santana, já te disse que eu nunca mas nunca te vou por aquele ou nenhum dos meus carros nas tuas mãos. E o Finn é muito mais de confiança do que tu."

"Vai-te fuder."

**07.00h (Domingo, minha casa)**

"Ok, já temos tudo dentro do carro certo?" Perguntei eu.

Nós no dia anterior já tínhamos tudo à porta da garagem para não nos esquecermos de nada.

No porta bagagens ainda faltava as coisas do Finn e da Rachel mas acho que há espaço suficiente para os dois. Alem disso se eles levarem mais de uma mala encarrego-me pessoalmente de queimar as coisas que vem dentro da mala e já agora queimava a mala.

"Sim Q. descansa já esta tudo dentro do carro."

"Mas aquela gente demora tanto tempo a vir porquê?"

"Falando nos diabos." Disse a Santana com ar de gozo ao dirigir-se à namorada para lhe dar um beijo.

"Estamos todos aqui, e prontos para seguir viagem." Disse o Finn com uma alegria enorme. Obviamente que eu percebi que aquela alegria toda devia-se a guiar um Lamborghini durante três meses, mas pronto.

Pode ter sido impressão minha mas eu acho que quando o Finn se sentou no carro ele guinchou como uma adolescente.

Depois de termos arrumado as coisas da Rachel e do Finn dentro do carro, eu pedi ao Finn para o tirar da garagem. Ele tirou-o com o maior cuidado possível e eu e a Santana fomos desligar a luz, o gás e a água da casa.

Obviamente como dona legítima do carro eu não ia deixar a cabra da Santana nem da Rachel irem à frente ao lado do Finn, mesmo que uma delas seja a namorada dele, eu sou a dona eu vou a frente.

Bem lá vamos nos para a Califórnia, a aventura começou.

* * *

Olá pessoal, espero que estejam a gostar da fic, sim eu sei que o Sam ainda não apareceu mas há um ditado em Portugal que é " Quem espera sempre alcança" por isso esperem que ele já deve de aparecer no capitulo 8.

Desculpem se esta um bocado confusa é que ando com este capitulo a uma semana e não fazia a minima ideia do que escrever.

Agora eu preciso da vossa opinião querem que o próximo capitulo seja já em Nashville (onde a Quinn vai conhecer o Sam) ou querem que eu faça um capitulo para cada cidade. A decisão e vossa, fico a espera das vossas respostas :)

Comentem, sigam, ponham como vossa preferida e recomendem por favor.

Bj.


	6. Chapter 6

**12.30h (Domingo)**

Ok, confesso que a Santana tinha razão!

O carro podia ser super confortável, ter as mordomias todas mas… já me dói o cu de estar sentada e na mesma posição, e ainda por cima o cabrão do Finn insiste em ir no modo descapotável, assim é que eu não consigo dormir nada principalmente com o sol a bater-me nos olhos.

Todos já estavam a reclamar que estavam cheios de fome à uma hora, eu juro que se eu tivesse uma moto serra eu virava-me para traz e decapitava-os e era um banho de sangue. Ok Quinn acalma-te isto não e nenhum dos teus episódios de The Walking Dead, por isso descontrai e conta até dez… mil.

"Ok Finn vamos parar aqui, e vamos comer, comprar algumas águas, refrigerantes, bolachas e sandes para o lanche. E já agora vamos a casa de banho."

Eu não tinha a certeza mas achava que tinha acabado de bater o meu recorde pessoal de _Aguentas quanto tempo sem ir a casa de banho. _Cinco horas e meia sem ir a casa de banho, com este tempo todo sem poder aliviar-me eu parecia uma bomba atômica quase a explodir.

"Ok."

"Aleluia, Deus tu ouviste as minhas preces." Disse a Santana.

Eu nem respondi à Santana afinal eu percebia perfeitamente o que ele queria dizer, afinal eu também já estava farta de estar sentada, e sem falar que tenho tanta fome que era capaz de comer um búfalo inteiro e só sobrar os ossos e a pele.

Eu e a Rachel fomos às compras no mini mercado da aldeia que tínhamos parado, enquanto os outros se foram informar onde havia m restaurante ou um snack-bar na aldeia ou nas redondezas.

"Então Rachel o que é que queres comprar?"

"Qualquer coisa que não tenha carne."

Obviamente que eu já sabia que era esta a resposta que a Rachel ia dar, afinal ela á vegan. Mas a mim não me engana eu já a vi a comer um hambúrguer, e eu tenho 100% que ela sabia perfeitamente que era de vaca.

"Ok, vamos primeiro fazer uma lista de coisas que vamos precisar para o resto da viajem, para hoje à noite e para manha de manha ao pequeno-almoço."

"Ok, já tenho aqui uma folha e uma caneta diz o que é que é preciso." Disse a Rachel.

"Então: 1- uma palete de latas de Coca-colas; 2- três pacotes de batatas fritas; 3- três pacotes de bolachas; 4- cinco garrafas de água," a medida que eu ia dizendo as coisas a Rachel ia apontando no pequeno bloco de notas que ela tinha, e ia abanado a cabeça em sinal que ela já tinha escrito o item anterior e para eu dizer o próximo, " 5- cinco carcaças; 6- uma lata grande de atum em óleo, 7- um pacote grande de maionese ahhhhhhh acho que está tudo não achas?" perguntei à Rachel.

"E para o pequeno-almoço? Também precisamos de comer!" disse a Rachel com um sorriso e com ar de gozo.

"Sim tens razão já me ia esquecido, ah então pode ser… 8-cinco pacotes de leite com chocolate; 9- cinco pacotes de sumo. Acho que depois se nos quisermos pão para o pequeno-almoço, compramo-lo fresco não achas?

"Sim tens razão, então vamos."

Depois de fazer as compras, fomos polas no porta bagagens (no pouco espaço que ainda havia livre).

"Encontramos um restaurante!" disse o Finn "E têm vaga para a 13.00, querem ir lá comer."

"Isso nem se pergunta Finn, vamos lá." Disse eu.

**15.00 (Domingo, carro) **

Ok eu confesso que quando o Finn me disse que tinha arranjado um restaurante para nos comermos, eu pensei que seria uma coisa como e que eu ei de dizer, pensava que o restaurante ai ser uma perfeita merda, mas não surpreendeu-me pela positiva.

Mas tudo o que é bom acaba por isso voltamos para o carro.

Eu já estava a estranhar que ao fim de cinco horas de carro e com o radio ligado a Rachel não começar a cantar/ferir os meus ouvidos, mas como eu disse a bicado tudo e que é bom acaba. Quando eu liguei o radio do carro começou a dar a _Bang Bang, _Ariana Grande, Jessy J e da Nicki Minaj, obviamente que não era preciso dizer que a Rachel começou a fazer poluição sonora.

**19.00 (Domingo, carro, algures na América)**

"Não posso mais, os meus olhos já estão a doer, temos de começar a procurar um parque de campismo." Disse o Finn a esfregar a cana do nariz e os olhos.

"Sim, Q. também já estou cansada." Disse a Santana

"Ok, Rache vê no GPS um parque de campismo mais perto por favor."

Passado mais ao menos cinco minutos a Rachel já tinha conseguido encontrado um parque de campismo.

"Muito bem Quinnie, o parque fica a 7km daqui, é só seguir o GPS." Disse a Rachel.

**19.30 (Domingo, parque de campismo) **

Já tínhamos chegado ao parque à quinze minutos, e o Finn e a Rachel foram dar a entrada no parque, o que eu percebi rapidamente que fora uma péssima ideia, é que nem, nem as outras sabíamos montar uma tenda, muito menos sem as instruções.

Finalmente o Finn e a Rachel vieram e começaram a ajuda-nos com a tenda. Ao fim de quase meia hora já tínhamos a tenda montada com os colchões lá dentro.

Nos combinamos que o Finn e a Rachel iam dormir no quarto mais pequeno e eu, a Santana e a Brittany dormíamos no quarto maior. Obviamente que também combinamos assim porque nenhuma de nós as três estava para aturar o ressonar do Finn, e sim eu sei o que é que eu estou a falar, nem o da Rachel.

Foi preparar o nosso magnífico jantar que era nada mais nada menos que sandes de atum com maionese e para beber coca-colas, a Rachel tinha de comer outra coisa mas ela disse que resolvia esse problema por isso eu estou-me a foder. Enquanto eu estava a preparar o jantar eles estavam a por a mesa que estava ao pé do lugar onde estávamos com a nossa tenda.

**09.30 (Segunda, carro) **

Depois de termos tomado o pequeno-almoço e feito a nossa higiene diária e lá continuamos a nossa viajem de carro.

Paramos para almoçar num pequenos restaurante as 14.00h e voltamos a viajem.

O dia estava a acabar e fomos para outro parque de campismo descansar.

**22.20 (terça, Califórnia) **

Finalmente chegamos e sim agora é que as ferias vão começar.

* * *

Hey, desculpem ter demorado tanto tempo a por este capitulo, só que eu não tinha mesmo ideias para por neste capitulo e eu acho que ficou uma merda.

Acho que o próximo capitulo vai ser o maior de todos.

Comentem, sigam-me, "favoritem-me" LoL.

B.j.


	7. Chapter 7

Acho que posso falar por todos quando digo que adoramos a Califórnia e a Florida, eu acho que nunca tinha visto tantos rapazes podres de bons.

**Califórnia**

Como todos já sabemos a Santana pode ser lésbica mas ela aprecia os rapazes e faz aquele olhar e começa a abanar-se toda com o calor, mesmo que a Brittany esteja a ver ou não. Mas obviamente que a Brittany não gosta muito da forma que a cabra da Santana olha para os deuses Gregos.

Em relação a Rachel ela parecia uma freira que tinha 50 anos e nunca tinha visto um homem musculado semi nu, e obviamente que o Finn não gostou muito, mas ele por varias razões claras e evidentes ele podia estar ali esforçar-se para ficar como eles mas nem daqui a mil e quinhentos anos ele ia conseguir um corpo de Deus grego.

Como eu, Quinn Fabray estou solteira e bem solteira pode-me fazer aos rapazes que eu quisesse e bem me apetecesse.

Eu não vou negar que fomos a algumas festas, eu embebedei-me e na maioria das vezes acordava na cama de desconhecidos nua ou quase toda nua, e obviamente que não estava lá para ver as suas pranchas nem os seus sapatos. As vezes nem sabia com quantos tinha fudido naquela semana mas nos estamos de férias e eu não me via preocupar com isso.

Eu não me orgulho de dizer isso mas… eu tive a pequena impressão que ter fudido com uma rapariga e com dois rapazes ao mesmo tempo, eu só sei que gostei. E não me podem censurar eu estava podre de bêbada e com roupas bem reduzidas.

Neste mês que estivemos na Califórnia eu só vi raparigas com umas madeixas super giras nas pontas do cabelo e eu, a Brit, e a Santana quisemos fazer umas iguais. A Rachel com ela é a "avó" do grupo não quis porque podia estragar o seu penteado que tem desde os seus três anos de idade.

Nos fomos para o cabeleireiro e vimos uma miúda que estava a fazer as madeixas.

"Desculpe" Disse eu.

"Boa tarde, o que é que deseja?" Perguntou a cabeleireira.

"Nos as três queríamos umas madeixas como aquelas."

"Há! madeixas californianas, claro de que cor querem?"

"Hmmm então para mim é cor-de-rosa."

"Para mim são loiras." Disse a Santana.

"E para mim são… arco iris." Disse a Brit.

"Muito bem podem sentar-se."

Ficamos la mais ou menos umas três horas, eu ia jurar que as madeixas da Brittany iam ficar horríveis mas ficaram lindas, eu já tinha usado o cabelo rosa mas ter madeixas californianas e diferente.

E foi assim o nosso primeiro mês de férias, muita loucura da minha parte em relação aos rapazes.

Obviamente que nós, e quando eu falo em nós eu refiro-me a mim, à Brittany, ao Finn e à Rachel, não íamos sair da Califórnia sem um bronze de arrasar para fazer contraste com o meu biquíni lindo branco. E claro que eu consegui.

**Florida **

A Florida, o que é que eu posso dizer, já estávamos no meio de Julho, mas a Florida não nos recebeu muito bem, digamos que a Rachel viu uma cobrinha e começou logo a entrar em pânico, e fez uma sena horrível. E piorou quando tivemos a linda ideia de fazer uma visita "mais aprofundada" à Florida e a Rachel viu um bebé crocodilo a quase vinte quilómetros de distância do grande nariz dela.

Obviamente que depois ela ficou cheia de medo e não foi a praia o resto das nossas férias na Florida.

Tirando as senas da Rachel sobre os animais o resto do mês foi bastante bom, houve mais festa, mais gajos bons, sexo, e loucuras.

* * *

Ok pessoal antes de começarem a dizer que o capitulo esta muito pequeno deixem-me explicar.

Bem... não à grande explicação possivel, mas eu só queria dizer é que eu nao tinha muitas ideias e este capitulo é só rum resumos dos primeiros dois meses de ferias.

Bem no proximo capitulo o Sam já vai entrar :)

Comentem, sigam, façam-me uma das vossas favoritas e recomendem :)

Bj. :*


	8. Chapter 8

Estava-mos a uma hora de distância de Nashville, eu já estava farta de estar sentada no carro a ouvir a Rachel a cantar as músicas que passavam na rádio. Eu tive de o desligar porque eu ainda estava de ressaca da semana passada.

Eu tinha feito um acordo com a Finn que eu não bebia (muito) em Nashville, ele estava preocupado comigo.

MERDA QUEM É QUE MANDOU LIGAR O RÁDIO.

Voltei a desliga-lo e disse-lhes que ia dormir.

Acordei quando estávamos numa bomba de gasolina a encher o depósito.

Voltei a adormecer, afinal era a única maneira de eu não sentir a dor de cabeça.

Merda porque é que eu não comprei aspirinas.

"FINALMENTE!" – Gritou a Santana.

"Calem a boca, caralho."- Gritei eu.

"Já chegamos, resmungona."

"Ai Santana está bem, não me chateeis."

"Ai Quinn és mesmo impossível de aturar quando estas de ressaca."

Eu abri os olhos e quase me seguei com o sol, merda. Endireitei-me no assento do carro.

"Rachel, quanto dinheiro nos resta?"

"Bem Quinnie, nos gastamos mais que esperávamos, por isso não sei onde é que vamos ficar."

"Ok, eu vou levantar dinheiro e vamos alugar uma casa."

"Mas Quinn não foi isso que combinamos."- Disse o Finn.

"Eu sei Finn mas nós não podemos dormir na rua nem no carro."

"Então nos vamos todos levantar dinheiro."- Disse a Santana.

"Ok, por mim desde que não fiquemos a dormir na rua, tudo bem." – Disse eu.

O Finn e a Rachel foram levantar dinheiro ao banco, e eu, a Santana e a Brittany fomos ver ser encontrávamos alguma casa para alugar.

Ouvi uma música familiar a tocar e apercebi-me que era o meu telemóvel, olhei para o ecrã e vi que era a Rachel, respirei fundo e atendi.

"_Estou" _

"_Estou, Quinnie, olha nos estamos no banco, vocês já encontraram alguma casa para nós ficarmos?" _

Obviamente que eu tinha as expectativas bastante baixas de encontrarmos uma casa em tão pouco tempo, mas o Finn teve a brilhante ideia de nos separarmos numa cidade que nós não conhecemos, mas claro que fomos parvos e estúpidos para seguir essa ideia.

"_Claro, Rachel, é um condomínio privado, com vista para a praia e dizem se dermos mais cinco euros poem-nos chocolates de leite com avelãs em todas as almofadas da casa." _

"_Ok! Vou interpretar isso como um 'não'. _

"_Claro que é um não Rach. Deves achar que nós encontramos assim uma casa para ficar sem mais nem menos. E não ajuda não conhecermos a cidade." _

"_Está bem Quinn, olha nós vamos levantar oitenta euros de cada conta, ok?" _

"_Por nós tudo bem." –Disse eu. _

"_Até já Quinn." _

"_Até já Rach." _

Desliguei a chamada e senti alguém a puxar-me pelo braço.

"Q., Q., olha, olha está ali uma casa para alugar, vamos ver, vamos ver." –Disse a Brittany toda animada.

"Sim, vamos, pode ser que seja alguma coisa como deve ser."

"Olha Q. está o numero de telemóvel, no placar, telefona para lá" –Disse a Santana

"Esta bem, vamos fação figas."

Digitei o número que estava no placar e à primeira tentativa ninguém atendeu. Foda-se quando uma pessoa precisa que algo ninguém atente. Tentei mais uma vez e desta vez atenderam.

"_Estou…" _

"_Estou, boa tarde, eu vi este número num anúncio em Nashville para aluguer de uma casa. Eu gostava de saber se a casa ainda esta para aluguer." _

"_Sim, sim ela ainda está para aluguer." _

"_Hooo, ótimo, então podemos encontrar-nos para podermos "discutir" as coisas?" _

"_Sim, sim, claro. Onde é que lhe dá mais jeito?" _

"_Bem, eu e as minhas amigas estamos cá de férias e nós não sabemos, bem onde são as coisas." _

"_Hmmmm, então encontramo-nos na baixa da cidade é bastante fácil de ir lá ter, ao pé de um café que é o "Nash". Qualquer taxista da região sabe onde fica." _

"_Ok! Perfeito, a que horas?" _

"_Pode ser as cinco?" _

"_Sim, claro vemo-nos lá, haa já agora somos três raparigas com madeixas no cabelo." _

"_Muito bem, até já." _

A chamada foi desligada. Olhei para o relógio e vi que faltava meia hora para as cinco.

Puta.

Eu e as outras fomos logo apanhar um táxi, mas havia um problema, COMO É QUE SE APANHA UMA MERDA DE UM TÁXI NESTA TERRA. Em New York, basta assobiar e por o braço no ar e eles para logo há minha frente, em Ohio nunca precisei de apanhar um. Ó Deus ajuda-nos.

Felizmente havia um homem a apanhar um táxi e pedimos-lhe se podíamos ir com ele, e não sei se era a hospitalidade do sul ou se era de serem três raparigas giras (nada modesta) mas ele deixou-nos entrar sem fazer perguntas. Também ainda estou para descobrir se o homem saiu ali ou se simplesmente saiu para não ficar mal. Dividimos a conta do táxi e fomos para o café.

Olhei para o relógio e vi que já tinha passado quinze minutos do que era combinado. Mas nós ainda tínhamos um problema maior… o café estava cheio de gente e nós não fazíamos a mínima ideia de como é que era a pessoa que nos imamos encontrar. Pela voz parecia que era uma mulher mas eu nunca tenho a certeza disso.

A nossa sorte é que a pessoa que nos íamos encontrar reconheceu-nos e chamou-nos para nos sentarmos.

Também vamos se honestos nesta cidade nós somos tão fácil de ser vistas como um elefante numa planície.

Sentamo-nos na mesa que a tal pessoa estava e falamos com ela mais ao menos uma hora e meia para combinarmos as coisas como deve ser.

"Então… negocio fechado?"

Eu olhei para a Santana que estava ao meu lado direito, ela nem me precisou de dizer nada, eu percebi perfeitamente o que é que ela ia dizer. Eu nem olhei para a Brittany porque reparei que ela "apagou-se" da conversa nos primeiros cinco minutos.

"Se eu percebi bem e se nada me falha Marley a casa tem; dois quartos, um com uma cama de casal e outro com um boliche, uma sala, uma cozinha, uma sala de estar, e uma casa de banho, e um terraço, certo?"- Perguntei eu.

"Exatamente"

"Só 500 euro?"

"Exatamente nem mais um tostão"- declarou a Marley.

"Nós podemos ver a casa primeiro antes de assinarmos contrato?"

"Sim, claro."

Apanhamos um táxi até a casa que em princípio íamos alugar.

A casa era bastante agradável, e estava em bom estado.

A casa era simples, mas elegante. A sala tinha um sofá de três lugares, de cabedal com cor de grão, e uma poltrona a combinar. Tinha uma estante cor de pinheiro com livros (poucos), tinha um LCD razoavelmente grande onde o Finn vai ficar horas e horas a vez os desportos que passam ao domingo na televisão. Uma mesa no centro da sala da mesma cor da estante. E num dos cantos uma lareira, que nós não vamos utilizar de certeza, afinal estamos a meio de Agosto no Tennessee, Nashville. O quarto de casal tinha uma cama linda, estilo japonês com o fundo que mudava de cor quando ligávamos o interruptor. O quarto era em tons de preto e branco. Em frente há cama tinha o roupeiro. O quarto com os boliches era… como é que eu ei-de dizes, digamos que de certeza que a Marley tinha irmãs mais novas porque o quarto era quase todo cor-de-rosa.

"OMG, o quarto é tão lindo o Lord Tubbington iria adorar"- disse a Brittany.

E nem comentei, mas vi que a Marley fez uma cara bastante esquisita quando a Brit. disse aquilo.

Continuamos a ver a casa, a cozinha era bem equipada, tinha o essencial para o nosso dia-a-dia. A casa de banho… bem isso é o pior, digamos que não estou mesmo a ver como é que vamos partilhar a casa de banho, esta tinha uma sanita, um lavatório, um bidé e um chuveiro, vai ser uma tarefa difícil. O terraço, eu achei-o lindo, tinha uma mesa e dois bancos compridos de piquenique que nós vamos usar muitas vezes, um sofá de dois lugares e mais duas poltronas (eram feitas de um material que não sei bem o nome, mas acho que se chama verga) de cor preta e com as almofadas brancas. E agora a minha parte preferida… umas lanternas que estavam penduradas a um fio, as lanternas tinham diferentes cores, aposto que há noite quando estão ligadas devem ficar lindas.

Assinamos logo contrato, ficamos com duas cópias das chaves da casa e com uma cópia do contrato.

Liguei ao Finn a dizer par não levantar 80 euros mas sim 100 de cada conta e para ir ao supermercado comprar comida. Mandei-lhe a morada por mensagem para ele saber onde vai ser a nossa casa temporária nestas ultimas semanas de férias.

* * *

Hey pessoal! Espero que tenham gostado do novo capitulo, e sim eu sei que demorei muito tempo a por este capitulo mas eu tenho uma boa explicação, é que eu tenho tido muito pouco tempo para escrever por causa dos testes e eu também tenho de estudar :P infelizmente, Mas eu prometo tentar por capitulos novos mais vezes.

Bj. :*


End file.
